


Play On

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day Fluff: "Valentine’s Day strikes NYADA harder than any school Kurt’s ever seen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play On

Valentine’s Day strikes NYADA harder than any school Kurt’s ever seen.

Which makes sense when he stops to think about it; congregate enough dramatic, artistic people in the same place, on the most romantic day of the year, and someone’s going to end up in tears. 

He just wishes he didn’t have to _witness it._

“Three, two, one- and there she goes,” Kurt says, edging around a sobbing girl crushing a rose stem in her hand. He shakes his head and nearly careens into one of Adam’s Apples- Lydia.

“Hey! Did you see? Adam made me this!” She shoves an obviously hand-made Valentine’s Day card in his face.

“I can’t spell FUN without U,” He says, reading the front of the card. “Cute.”

He’s  _not_  burning up with jealousy- it’s the Mexican food making him pay. The food they’d all gone out for after practice and Adam had refused to let Kurt pay for.

The food they had three days ago.

“I have to go,” he tells Lydia with a strangled smile.

She bounces off without much notice. Kurt pops an antacid, crunching furiously.

He doesn’t even  _like_  Valentine’s Day.

–

Jeremy descends on him after dance class, grin wide as he shows Kurt his own Adam-made Valentine.

‘You Are My Dude’ is stamped across the front and it’s neat and plain and Kurt wants to take it and  _run_.

“It’s because we’re bros,” Jeremy says proudly. “I’m his dude.”

“I’m thrilled for you.”

Jeremy glances down at his bag. “Where’s yours?”

Kurt tries to breath through the way his ribs seize up. Because Adam’s made a point of finding him every morning for weeks now, made a point of running by his classes just to say something ridiculous and sweet. Except for today and Kurt doesn’t even really care, he  _doesn’t_ , but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

“I’m going to be late.” He doesn’t give Jeremy time to say goodbye.

—–

“Can you die from excessive exposure to cheesecake?” Rachel asks him, watching as Kurt licks the spoon, cheeks puffed out, and goes for more. “I feel sick just watching you.”

“Shut up,” he tells her cheerfully, swallowing hard. “It’s Singles Awareness Day and I’m celebrating in the method of my choice. Go stare at Brody’s abs or something.”

“Someone’s cranky when they don’t get any Valentines,” she says with a look, the jibe unintentionally vicious.

“It’s a piece of paper,” Kurt tells himself. “Usually covered in clashing colour schemes, a stupid pun and too much glitter- and you know it’s something when _I_  think there’s excessive glitter.”

“Well I guess if you hate it that much I could give it to someone else.”

Kurt actually _gasps_ , nearly choking on the next bite of cheesecake as Adam grins at him from the front door.

Brody shoves him aside to get in. “Found someone pacing outside the front door. I figured we either let him in or call the cops.”

Adam flushes. “I wasn’t pacing!”

“Whatever man, I call it like I see it,” Brody says with a shrug, walking off to find Rachel.

Adam scratches at the back of his head, looking so adorably awkward that it eases the knot of despair Kurt’s been steadfastly ignoring in his belly.

“I have something for you,” he says after a moment. “But if you truly don’t want it…”

Kurt stands, pushing away the half-eaten cheesecake. “Don’t even try to hold out on me now, Crawford. I’ve been sick with envy all day.”

“Envy?” He lets Kurt take the envelope and it’s purple, crusted with gold glitter around the opening. It’s perfect. 

“Hm, yes. Everyone seemed to have something from you but me.”

It’s a simple card, the cliched sloppy heart taking up most of the front. The music notes are drawn to precision though and it doesn’t take Kurt’s mind long to see it’s bits and pieces of the song he’d sung at the Winter Show Case.

Inside, there’s a single phrase:  _With you, all the songs make sense._

He’s not going to cry. He  _refuses_. 

His voice is thick when he speaks. “Well, it isn’t a stupid pun but-”

Adam smiles. “You like it?”

“Yeah, I like it.”

They both know he’s not talking about just the card.

—

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: feb2013


End file.
